The subject matter disclosed herein relates to gas turbine engines and more specifically, to nozzles of gas turbine engines.
A gas turbine engine combusts a mixture of fuel and air to generate hot combustion gases, which in turn drive one or more turbine stages. In particular, the hot combustion gases force turbine blades to rotate, thereby driving a shaft to rotate one or more loads, e.g., an electrical generator. The gas turbine engine includes a fuel nozzle to inject fuel and air into a combustor. In certain configurations, fuel and air are pre-mixed prior to ignition to reduce emissions and improve combustion. Unfortunately, fuel and air may be injected with flow characteristics that may lead to non-uniform temperatures or emissions across the fuel nozzle.